Fall for You
by svtnct
Summary: [Meanie] Hidup Mingyu dipenuhi penyesalan, ia seorang dokter namun tidak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia menutup diri sampai seorang namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo mulai memasuki kehidupannya dan merubah semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fall for you

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, and others

Pairing : Meanie

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Length : Two Shot

Warning! : OOC. YAOI. TYPO!

Sumarry : Hidup Mingyu dipenuhi penyesalan, ia seorang dokter namun tidak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia menutup diri sampai seorang pasien bernama Jeon Wonwoo mulai memasuki kehidupannya dan merubah semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Tok..tok..

"Kim uisa?"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah kanannya dimana perawat Yoon baru saja memanggilnya.

"Pasien VVIP kamar 1213 sudah sadar. Tekanan darahnya normal dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ketidakcocokan ginjal."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku akan mengeceknya." Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya bersiap keluar.

"Tunggu Mingyu."

Mingyu mencengkram gagang pintu yang ia pegang. Jika Jeonghan sudah memanggilnya seperti itu di rumah sakit berarti ada hal pribadi yang akan dibicarakan lelaki itu.

"Apa nanti kau akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Hari ini tepat 3 tahun setelah ia pergi."

"Min-"

"Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini hyung. Kau bisa menyusul bersama Seungcheol hyung nanti. Aku... butuh waktu berdua dengannya."

"Arraso."

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan pelan. Kaki dan otaknya masih mengingat dengan jelas ke mana arah yang akan dituju. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti di depan gundukan lalu berjongkok dan menaruh bunga di gundukan itu.

"Sudah lama ya, Jihoonie."

Mingyu mencabut rumput-rumput liar dan kering, membersihkan makam itu dengan telaten. "Jihoon kau pasti sudah bahagia disana kan? Sepertinya hanya aku yang menderita disini." Mingyu tersenyum pahit. "Kau tahu? Aku baru saja naik pangkat. Hebat bukan? Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung juga sebentar lagi akan menikah. Bukankah mereka jahat melangkahi kita? Memang sih mereka lebih tua dari kita tapi ini tidak adil. Kita bahkan sudah berpacaran sejak senior high school dan mereka... mereka." Mingyu buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai rasanya mau mati." Kali ini Mingyu tidak menghapus air matanya karena mau berapakalipun dihapus, air matanya tidak akan berhenti. "Tapi tidak apa-apa Jihoon-ah, setidaknya kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi." Mingyu memandang langit yang tiba-tiba berubah mendung. "Kau lihat Jihoon-ah? Langit bahkan sebentar lagi juga akan menangis bersamaku. Aku minta maaf, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirmu aku bahkan sedang berada di ruang operasi dan tidak bisa menemanimu. Kau boleh meminta pada Tuhan untuk menghukumku. Aku bahkan kagum pada diriku sendiri yang bisa bertahan selama 3 tahun tanpamu. Tanpa nafasku, tanpa jiwaku." Mingyu tertawa. "Sepertinya bicaraku sudah sangat melantur. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung akan datang dan aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bertemu mereka jadi.. aku pergi dulu dan aku selalu mencintaimu Jihoon-ah, selalu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Soonyoung-ssi? Apa kau merasa ada bagian yang sakit? Mual atau ingin muntah?" Tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Aku hanya merasa mual sedikit tapi tidak ingin muntah."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Syukurlah ginjal pendonormu sangat coxok untukmu jadi tidak ada gangguan apa-apa. Beberapa hari dari sekarang kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang juka keadaanmu semakin membaik."

"Terima kasih dokter, aku-"

Cklek~

"Soonyoung-aahhh."

Ucapaan Soonyoung terhenti ketika seorang namja lumayan tinggj memasuki ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru bersamaan dengan teriakan suara beratnya yang mengganggu.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya penyakir ginjal? Aku sahabatmu bukan sih?" Tanya Wonwoo yang langsung memeluk Soonyoung dan dibalas rintihan kecil.

"Mohon maaf tapi pelukanmu sepertinya mengenai jahitannya yang belum terlalu kering."

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Ah annyeong haseo, kau pasti dokter yang menangani sahabatku bukan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Kapan ia akan pulang? Apa jahitannya akan berbekas? Astaga itu akan menjadi sangat seksi."

Mingyu berdeham canggung. Sedikit meneliti penampilan seseorang di depannya. Kulitnya putih, wajahnya sedikit emo, matanya sipit, hidungnya mancung, dan sangat berisik.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil perawat dengan menekan tombol ini. Saya permisi." Mingyu lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung saling berpandangan. "Dia yang kau bilang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Eoh. Sangat tampan dan seksi bukan?"

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Benar-benar tipeku."

Soonyoung mendecih lalu menjitak kepala Wonwoo.

"Ya! Kalau ku adukan pada Seokmin kau menyebut namja lain tampan, mati kau!" Ancam Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu melakukan kunjungan lagi ke kamar rawat Soonyoung dan ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang kemarin ia temui, namun Mingyu tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya.

"Selamat pag Soonyoung-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Sudah membaik."

Mingyu mengangguk lalu memasang stetoskop miliknya dan memeriksa Soonyoung. "Kau belum diperbolehkan memakan makanan selain dari rumah sakit." Ucap Mingyu sambil emnatap kantong berisi makanan.

"Itu punya Wonwoo." Jawab Soonyoung yang dibalas anggukan Mingyu sementara Mingyu tahu kalau Soonyoung berbohong padanya.

"Baiklah aku permisi. Banyaklah minum air putih oke." Mingyu mengingatkan lalu segera keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Mingyu memijat keningnya sebentar. Semalam ia kurang tidur karena harus mengoperasi seorang pasien tengah malam.

"Kim uisa!"

Mingyu berhenti saat ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kim uisa!" Wonwoo mengambil nafasnya banyak-banyak setelah mengejar Mingyu.

"Ada apa.. eum?" Mingyu sedikit lupa nama namja di depannya ini. Wonhu? Wonjoo?

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menunduk.

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu membalas singkat. "Ada apa Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu karena sudah menyelamatkan Soonyoung. Dia adalah sahabatku."

Mingyu tersenyum singkat. "Bukan aku yang menyelamatkan Soonyoung-ssi tapi yang menyelamatkannya adalah Tuhan dan si pendonor ginjal, lagipula sudah tugasku menjadi dokter."

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Oh ya, kau ini dokter ahli bedah bukan?" Tanya Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan Mingyu. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu mengenai masalah jantung?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab. Memberiakan waktu untuk Wonwoo kembali berbicara.

"Rasanya jantungku sering berdebar-debar tidak jelas, debarannya sangat cepat. Aapa aku terkena penyakit jantung? Apa aku akan mati?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung. "Mungkin kau bisa melakukan X-Ray terlebih dahulu. Kau mungkin saja hanya kelelahan, cobalah untuk banyak beristirahat."

Wonwoo mengambil tangan Mingyu dan membawanya untuk memegang dada kirinya. "Kau merasakannya kan? Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat saat sedang bersamamu."

DEG!

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo terkejut. "Apa maksudmu Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Apa mungkin aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Wonwoo blak-blakan. "Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Mingyu segera menarik tangannya cepat. "Maaf Wonwoo-ssi, tapi aku masih banyak pekerjaan, jadi aku harus pergi dulu." Mingyu membungkuk sedikit lalu langsung pergi menjauhi Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Wonwoo langsung menahan tangan Mingyu.

"Boleh aku minta nomer ponselmu? Siapa tahu kau butuh teman untuk mengobrol atau minum, aku bisa jadi temanmu." Pinta Wonwoo dengan mata memelas.

"Mwo?"

Wonwoo menyodorkan ponselnya kehadapan Mingyu. "Nomer ponselmu."

Mingyu memandang posel Wonwoo bingung tapi tangannya lalu mengambil ponsel itu dan mengetikan nomer teleponnya.

"Terima kasih Mingyu-ssi, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Bye! Selamat bekerja!" Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menjauhi Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan raut yang tidak bisa dibaca. "Dia itu apa-apaan?" Tanya Mingyu dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

.

.

 **From : Unknown**

 **Hey, apa kau sudah makan?**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap ponselnya bingung. Siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan? Mingyu lalu memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

.

 **From : Unknown**

 **Ini aku Wonwoo, jangan coba-coba untuk mengabaikanku.**

.

Ponsel Mingyu kembali berbunyi, awalnya Mingyu sedikit malas untuk membalas tapi entah kenapa ada dorongan tersendiri untuknya membalas.

.

 **To : Unknown**

 **Belum**

 **.**

 **From : Unknown**

 **Apa kau mau aku membawakan makanan untukmu? Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang sehat.**

 **.**

 **To : Unknown**

 **Tidak perlu repot-repot.**

 **.**

 **From : Unknown**

 **Aniya, tidak repot sama sekali. Tunggu aku! Aku akan sampai dalam waktu satu jam.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghela nafasnya tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada desiran halus yang hinggap dihatinya. Tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut, ia lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya tanpa menyadari waktu satu jam sudah berlalu.

Tok Tok..

Mingyu menoleh ke arah pintu dan ia mendapati Wonwoo berdiri di sana. Dengan senyuman manis khasnya dan dengan tangan yang dipenuhi rantang.

"Selamat malam Kim uisa." Wonwoo menyapa ramah lalu tanpa disuruh ia masuk ke ruangan Mingyu dan duduk di depan Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak repot-repot."

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku juga membawa beberapa untuk Soonyoung." Ucap Wonwoo sambil membereskan makanan di depan Mingyu. Ada Kimchi, samgyetang, dan beraneka ragam buah-buahan.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar karena seharian bekerja bukan." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan alat makan pada Mingyu.

Mingyu memandang masakan Wonwoo, entah kenapa ia merasa tersentuh.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa kau tidak suka samgyetang? Aih bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku bertanya dulu padamu apa kau suka samgyetang atau tidak. Aduh bagaimana ini?" Tanya Wonwoo panik.

"Wae?"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita baru saja berkenalan tadi dan kita bahkan tidak dekat. Jadi untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

DEG!

"Geurae. Kau mungkin tidak percaya dan menganggap omonganku hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka tapi aku serius mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu Mingyu."

Lagi, hati Mingyu lagi-lagi berdesir hebat dan bahkan bukan kemauannya saat jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan tidak normal.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapanku dan aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku balik. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang kurasakan." Wonwoo mengambil tangan Mingyu lalu meletakan sendok dan sumpit di tangan Mingyu. "Makanlah."

Mingyu menuruti kemauan Wonwoo dan mulai menyendok masakan Wonwoo, menyicipinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah enak? Kemampuan memasakku memang tidak terlalu baik jadi maaf-maaf saja kalau rasanya kurang e-"

"Ini enak." Ucap Mingyu. "Sudah lama aku tidak makan samgyetang. Terima kasih."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usiamu? Apa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo. "29? 30? 31?"

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo. "Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Ani, bukan seperti itu. Setahuku kuliah kedokteran membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan lagipula yang kudengar kau sudah menjadi dokter hampir enam tahun. Jadi ya kupikir.."

"Umurku 25 tahun."

"Aahh dua puluh li- MWO?" Wonwoo terkejut. "Eeehh, jangan coba-coba membohongiku."

"Jinjjayo, aku akselerasi tiga kali dan aku hanya kuliah tiga tahun." Jawab Mingyu.

"Heol daebak!" Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Kau pasti seorang jenius!"

Mingyu tertawa. "Ya bisa di bilang begitu. Jadi, apa kau tetap memanggilku hyung?"

"Kau sepertinya percaya diri sekali dengan umurmu itu dan hey kau yang harus memanggilku dengan hyung karena aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu!" Seru Wonwoo.

Baru saja Mingyu ingin membantah Wonwoo namun suara ponselnya mengusik.

"Yeoboseo aboeji?" Jawab Mingyu.

" _Kosongkan jadwalmu besok malam. Ada pertemuan yang harus kauhadiri untuk menggantikanku."_

"Nde aboeji."

" _Ah dan bawa pasangan."_

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Pasangan apa? Aku bahkan tidak punya pasangan."

" _Itu ketentuannya Mingyu. Kau bisa mengajak Jeonghan untuk ikut bersamamu."_

"Hey, Jeonghan hyung juga sangat sibuk dan kurasa seluruh kolegamu juga sudah tahu jika Jeonghan hyung itu calon istri Seungcheol hyung, untuk apa aku membawanya?"

" _Aboeji tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus datang besok dan membawa pasangan."_

Klik!

Telepon dimatikan dan Mingyu menatap ponselnya kesal.

"Aku bisa membantu."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Mwo?"

"Aku bisa menjadi pasanganmu Mingyu-ya. Aku tidak jelek-jelek banget kok, bahkan banyak orang yang menyebutku manis jadi aku pasti tidak memalukan untuk dibawa bukan?"

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mingyu sedikit berfikir. "Geurae. Kirimkan alamatmu dan besok aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 teng!"

.

.

Jeonghan baru saja ingin membuka pintu ruangan Mingyu, namun niatnya terhenti saat mendengar suara orang lain di ruangan Mingyu. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit pintu Mingyu dan mengintip siapa orang di dalam sana.

Jeonghan menyeritkan keningnya melihat seseorang yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. "Siapa dia?" Tak beberapa lama kemudian Jeonghan terkaget melihat Mingyu tertawa. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tertawa selepas itu Mingyu-ya? Aku ikut senang melihatmu bisa kembali tertawa dan semoga namja itu bisa membuatmu melupakan Jihoon."

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

 _ **Preview Next Chapter...**_

" _Cih, seharusnya ia bersikap lebih gentle dengan membukakan pintu untukku."_

 _._

" _Woah, kekasih barumu Kim? Aku baru tahu kau sudah tidak bersama Jihoon."_

 _._

" _Maaf. Maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku memang tidak berguna."_

 _._

" _Aapa yang harus kurelakan hyung?! Jihoon baik-baik saja! Ia tidak kenapa-kenapa! Pasang kembali alat-alat itu brengsek!"_

 _._

" _Terima kasih karena sudah membuat Mingyu tertawa lagi."_

 _._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi... bagaimana jika aku juga tidak bisa melindungimu?"_

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca** **Dan carats, jangan lupa untuk memberi review ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Fall for you

Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, and others

Pairing : Meanie

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Length : Two Shot

Warning! : YAOI. TYPO!

Sumarry : Hidup Mingyu dipenuhi penyesalan, ia seorang dokter namun tidak bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia menutup diri sampai seorang namja bernama Jeon Wonwoo mulai memasuki kehidupannya dan merubah semuanya.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

 **From : Mingew 3**

 **Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu**

 **.**

Wonwoo yang membaca pesan itu langsung buru-buru membereskan peralatannya, mengecek dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Setelah dirasa sudah beres ia lalu buru-buru turun dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Disana ia melihat Mingyu sedang bersandar di samping mobilnya dengan pakaian formal yang sangat cocok di tubuh tingginya.

Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya, jantungnya mulai berulah lagi. Wonwoo sedikit berdeham canggung tanpa tahu Mingyu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku tidak akan memalukanmu kan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkesiap. Harus ia akui bahwa Wonwoo benar-benar sangat manis. Dengan rambut yang menutupi dahinya, hidung bangirnya yang lucu, dan bibirnya yang merah alami.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu tersadar ketika Wonwoo menepuk pipinya pelan. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

Mingyu mengeleng-geleng lalu dengan cepat kembali masuk ke mobilnya, menghiraukan Wonwoo.

"Cih, seharusnya ia bersikap lebih gentle dengan membukakan pintu untukku."

.

.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ballroom besar dimana tampak hanya orang-orang berkelas yang berada di dalamnya.

Greb~

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo kaget karena tiba-tiba Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat jika semua pasangan disini menggandeng pasangannya. Jadi diam dan ikuti saja."

Wonwoo mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan memilih untuk bertanya tentang hal random pada Mingyu.

"Pernikahan siapa ini?"

"Anak dari kolega appaku dari China. Namanya Junhui dan pasangannya Minghao." Jawab Mingyu.

"Apa mereka temanmu?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

"Kenapa kau terdengar tidak yakin?"

"Mereka sudah lama pindah ke China dan kami tidak pernah kontak lagi sejak saat itu."

"Aaah." Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kim Mingyu?" Tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang mereka yang memanggil Mingyu. "Wah benar Mingyu! Hey apa kabar kawan?"

Mingyu terlihat kaget menatap orang di depannya. "Astaga Jisoo hyung? Sudah lama sekali!" Mingyu lalu memeluk Jisoo. "Annyeong Seungkwan-ah." Sapa Mingyu pada namja chubby disebelah Jisoo.

"Hey Mingyu hyung." Balas namja itu.

Mingyu entah sadar atau tidak kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang tadi dilepaskannya untuk memeluk Jisoo. Membuat pipi Wonwoo memerah.

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Jisoo.

Merasa ia yang menjadi objek pembicaraan, Wonwoo segera membungkukkan badannya. "Jeon Wonwoo imnida."

"Woah, kekasih barumu Kim? Aku baru tahu kau sudah tidak bersama Jihoon."

DEG!

Mingyu yang tadi tersenyum langsung terdiam, sementara Wonwoo yang melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang berubah menatap Mingyu khawatir. Wonwoo juga merasakan bahwa Mingyu sempat mencengkram tangannya erat saat namja di depannya mengucapkan nama Jihoon dan tangan Mingyu sekarang bahkan berkeringat.

"Ah Mingyu, aku baru saja melihat Hansol tadi. Aku akan menghampirinya. Lain kali, kita akan mengobrol lagi oke?" Ucap Jisoo lalu ia segera menarik tangan namja disampingnya untuk ikut dengannya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Mingyu diam, membuat Wonwoo juga diam. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan nama Jihoon sampai membuat Mingyu yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi seperti mayat hidup.

"Min-"

"Mau temani aku minum?"

Dan Wonwoo bahkan tidak rasa hati untuk menolak permintaan Mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu khawatir. Sudah bergelas-gelas vodka dengan kadar alkohol tidak rendah Mingyu habiskan namun namja itu masih tidak mau berhenti.

"Mingyu-ya. Sudah berhenti minum." Wonwoo mengambil paksa gelas ditangan Mingyu namun Mingyu juga tidak menyerah dan langsung meminumnya dari botol.

"Jihoon-ah." Mingyu berucap lirih namun Wonwoo masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mingyu membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja membuat Wonwoo harus menaruh tangannya untuk melindungi kepala Mingyu. Wonwoo lalu bangkit dari duduknya, menopang tubuh Mingyu dengan tubuhnya dan membawa namja itu kembali ke mobilnya.

"Aku harus membawanya kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo membawa tubuh Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar tidur miliknya. Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak tahu rumah Mingyu, ia tidak bisa menghubungi kerabat Mingyu dan ia tidak mungkin membawa Mingyu ke rumah sakit.

Wonwoo menidurkan tubuh Mingyu di kasurnya. Melepaskan sepatu bersera kau kaki Mingyu dan membuka jas Mingyu. Wonwoo juga membuka beberapa kancing kemeja Mingyu agar namja itu tidak sesak.

Greb~

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lalu menarik Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo jatuh di atas Mingyu. Mingyu lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo sayu.

"Jihoon-ah." Ucap Mingyu dengan suara lirih. "Maaf. Maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku memang tidak berguna." Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Maaf."

Setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, Mingyu langsung jatuh tertidur. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi selama ini Wonwoo menyukai seseorang yang sudah menyukai atau bahkan mencintai orang lain?

Wonwoo tidak bisa bohong jika ada rasa perih yang hinggap dihatinya. Ia lalu memilih untuk bangun dan meyelimuti Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengerang dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya teramat sangat pusing dan ia sedikit mual. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Ini bukan dikamarnya, bukan juga di rumah sakit, lalu dimana?

"Kau ada di rumahku."

Mingyu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Wonwoo disana, sedang menatapnya sambil mengenakan apron berwarna pink.

"Bagunlah lalu cuci muka. Aku sudah membuatkan Hae Jangguk untuk meredakan rasa mualmu."

.

.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah dapur, bertepatan dengan Wonwoo yang menaruh mangguk di atas meja. "Kau pasti masih mual kan? Cepat makanlah agar rasa mualmu teratasi."

"Gomawo, Wonwoo-ya."

"Kau harusnya memanggilku hyung."

Mingyu menghiraukan Wonwoo lalu segera mengambil sendok dan mencicipi masakan Wonwoo yang membuat perutnya menjadi hangat.

"Apa ada yang kukatakan semalam?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Eo, kau terus mengucapkan nama Jihoon dan terus meminta maaf padanya."

Mingyu berhenti menyuapkan sup lalu menunduk.

"Jihoon... nugu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ia sebenarnya takut namun ia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Kekasihku."

Wonwoo merasa bahwa pisau baru saja menusuk jantungnya.

"Lalu, di-dimana ia sekarang?"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah kiri dimana terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan langit yang begitu cerah. "Disana." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

'Mi..mian, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Gwenchana. Aku juga harus belajar jadi jika ada orang yang menyebut namanya aku tidak akan menjadi seperti kemarin."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Wonwoo ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi ia takut.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin menjadi dokter?" Tanya Mingyu. "Aku sudah mengenalnya bahkan ketika aku baru saja keluar dari perut eommaku. Dia memang mempunyai penyakit jantung, jantungnya terlalu lemah, tapi dokter berkata tidak apa-apa jika ia tidak melakukan pekerjaan yang berat dan ketika sudah dewasa nanti ia bisa di operasi. Sejak saat itu aku terus belajar dengan sangat giat untuk menjadi dokter dan aku selalu berkata padanya bahwa aku akan mengoperasinya dan menyembuhkannya." Mingyu sudah terisak membuat Wonwoo yang duduk di seberangnya berpindah tempat menjadi disebelah Mingyu. "Aku bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir kali."

.

.

 _ **Flashback ON...**_

 _._

 _._

 _Mingyu tersenyum senang menatap kertas yang dipegangnya. Jihoon akan mendapatkan donor jantung yang baru dan operasi bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya._

" _Kertas apa itu sampai membuatmu tersenyum? Apa kau baru mendapat kenaikan gaji?" Tanya Jihoon._

 _Mingyu berjalan ke ranjang Jihoon dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman singkat. "Kita sudah menemukan pendonor jantungmu hyung."_

 _Jihoon terdiam._

" _Wae? Kau tidak senang?"_

" _Tentu saja aku tidak senang. Aku tidak suka mengorbankan nyawa orang lain demi kepentinganku Mingyu. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu melakukan operasi."_

" _Hyung, aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak mau kehilanganmu kan? Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu."_

" _Mingyu-ya."_

" _Hyung jebal, kita sudah sering membahas hal ini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sendiri yang akan mengoperasimu."_

" _Ya bukankah itu bahaya? Kau kan baru menjadi dokter dua tahun lebih." Ucap Jihoon mencoba bercanda._

" _Kau tidak percaya padaku hyung?"_

 _Jihoon tertawa. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Lagipula jika aku nanti tidak bisa bertahan, setidaknya aku mati di tangan orang yang kucintai."_

" _Hyung!" Mingyu sedikit membentak Jihoon. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka saat kau berbicara tentang kematian, tidak akan ada yang mati disini."_

" _Arasso, arasso. Hey, memangnya kau tidak ada pasien? Kenapa kau terus disini?"_

" _Wae? Tidak boleh?"_

" _Ck, kalau terus seperti ini lama kelamaan kau akan dipecat Kim!"_

" _Percaya atau tidak mereka tidak akan berani memecat dokter muda, tampan, dan berbakat sepertiku hyung."_

 _Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar narsis!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Mingyu memejamkan matanya, berdoa kepada Tuhan sebelum ia memasuki ruang operasi. Saat ia masuk, semuanya memberi salam namun fokus Mingyu tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Jihoon yang sudah dibius._

" _Operasi transplantasi jantung pasien Lee Jihoon akan segera dimulai." Ucap Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

 _Mingyu melepas masker dan baju operasinya. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas, ia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri sekarang._

" _Kim Mingyu, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Hanya menunggu sampai beberapa hari sampai Jihoon sadar."_

 _Ya memang tidak ada kendala bahkan proses operasi tadi berjalan dengan sangat lancar dan Mingyu sangat bersyukur akan itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah dua hari terlewat dan Jihoon masih belum sadar dan Mingyu juga tidak henti-hentinya berdoa kepada Tuhan._

" _Kim uisa? Bisa kau datang ke ruang operasi sekarang? Profesor Han mempunyai kepentingan yang sngat mendesak."_

" _Aku akan segera kesana!"_

 _Mingyu lalu berlari menuju ruang operasi tanpa tahu bahwa ponselnya terus berbunti dan nama Seungcheol tertera disana._

 _._

 _Saat Mingyu kembali keruangannya ia dikagetkan dengan puluhan missed call dari Seungcheol._

" _Ada apa? Apa Jihoon sudah sadar?" Tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ia lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kamar Jihoon. Mingyu bahkan sudah membayangkan wajah penuh senyuman Jihoon yang menyambutnya saat ia datang nanti tapi harapan hanya memanglah sebuah harapan. Yang Mingyu lihat bukanlah Jihoon yang tersenyum kepadanya, yang ia lihat hanya Jihoon dengan wajah pucat tanpa nyawa._

 _DEG!_

 _Mingyu terdiam di depan pintu kamar Jihoon. Memperhatikan para perawat yang mulai melepaskan alat-alat yang menempel di tubuh Jihoonnya._

 _Pandangan Mingyu mengabur, ia lalu berjalan tertaih-tatih menuju kasur Jihoon dimana separuh nyawanya dan separuh jiwanya terbaring kaku disana._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu. "KENAPA KALIAN MELEPAS ALAT-ALATNYA?!" Mingyu berteriak murka._

 _Seungcheol yang mendengar Mingyu berteriak langsung menghampiri Mingyu menahan Mingyu untuk betindak nekat._

" _Mingyu-ya, relakan saja."_

" _Aapa yang harus kurelakan hyung?! Jihoon baik-baik saja! Ia tidak kenapa-kenapa! Pasang kembali alat-alat itu brengsek!" Amuk Mingyu._

" _MINGYU-YA!" Seungcheol memegang kedua sisi kepala Mingyu. "Dokter mengatakan jika Jihoon menolak jantung baru itu."_

 _Mingyu jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Hyung, aku sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkannya hyung! Dia juga berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana! Aku.. aku bahkan tidak ada bersamanya saat dimana ia berjuang. Aku memang benar-benar tidak berguna."_

 _Seungcheol membawa Mingyu kepelukannya, berusaha menenangkan adik kesayangannya. "Kau tahu Jihoon mencintaimu kan Mingyu? Dan ia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, jadi berhentilah."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback OFF...**_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi mendengar cerita Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Mingyu mempunyai masa-masa sulit seperti itu. Mingyu pasti sangat terpuruk saat itu.

Wonwoo menghapus air mata Mingyu yang mengalir dipipi namja itu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa pipinya sendiri juga basah.

"Kau.. menangis untukku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lalu membawa Mingyu kepelukannya. Mingyu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Wonwoo.

"Gomawo Wonwoo-ya, aku merasa lega sudah membagi kisahku denganmu. Terima kasih." Ucap Mingyu.

"Mulai sekarang, jika kau ada maslah, kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku akan menjadi tempatmu untuk bersandar."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti Jihoon meninggalkanku." Pinta Mingyu.

"Tidak akan.. tidak akan pernah. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

.

.

***  
.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Mingyu menangis di rumah Wonwoo dan hubungan keduanya semakin dekat dan menunjukan kemajuan yang pesat. Wonwoo bahkan setiap hari datang ke rumah sakit meski Soonyoung sudah pulang. Ia datang untuk membawakan makanan untuk Mingyu dan setelah itu Mingyu akan mengantarnya pulang. Mingyu bahkan juga beberapa kali mampir ke rumahnya.

Memang saat ini hubungan keduanya masih belum jelas tapi Wonwoo juga tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru, biarkan saja mengalir mengikuti arus.

Wonwoo masuk ke ruangan Mingyu tanpa mengetuk dan ia bisa melihat Mingyu sedang tertidur di mejanya.

"Ia pasti sangat lelah."

Wonwoo lalu tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah Mingyu.

"Kau benar-benar tampan seperti pangeran."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Wonwoo memekik kaget. "Ya! Kau tidak tidur?!"

Mingyu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku sudah terbangun semenjak ada orang tidak sopan yang masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan terima kasih, aku memang tampan."

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Kau jadi terlihat lebih manis dengan pipi memerah begitu."

"Pipiku tidak merah!" Bantah Wonwoo sambil menangkup kedua pipinya. "A..Aku mau ke toilet dulu!" Wonwoo buru-buru keluar dari ruangan Mingyu tanpa mengindahi panggilan Mingyu yang memberitahu jika di rungan Mingyu ada toilet.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat kepergian Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu Mingyu. "Aigoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau benar-benar memalukan!" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Wonwoo-ssi?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapari seorang namja cantik berpakaian perawat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Wonwoo menatap bingung namja cantik di depannya. Ia lalu membaca name tag yang terpasang di baju namja itu. "Yoon Jeonghan"

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuat Mingyu tertawa lagi."

Dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman sumringah.

.

.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak, hari ini pasien tidak terlalu banyak."

"Syukurlah, kau memang perlu tidur cukup hari ini. Jadi dokter pasti melelahkan bukan?"

"Sangat melelahkan tapi aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku suka saat dimana aku berjuang untuk menyembuhkan mereka, aku juga suka melihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum setelah operasi dilakukan. Memberikan rasa bahwa aku dibutuhkan."

"Apa yang nanti akan kau pilih? Menjadi dokter atau menjadi penerus perusahaan appamu?"

"Tentu saja menjadi dokter. Kalau urusan perusahaan, serahkan saja pada Seungcheol hyung, dia lebih ahli." Jawab Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba mesin mobil Mingyu mati. Untung saat itu jalanan sedang sepi sehingga tidak terjadi kecelakaan dan membuat Mingyu tidak menjadi panik

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Mingyu pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu membuka kap mobilnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa letak kesalahannya.

"Apakah belum?" Wonwoo keluar dari mobil menghampiri Mingyu dan ia mendapati wajah Mingyu yang kebingungan. "Hahaha. Kau hanya hebat dalam membedah tubuh manusia tapi tidak untuk mesin."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo. "Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian tuan Jeon." Mingyu menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita berjalan saja, rumahmu sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

"Hey tidak mungkin hujan. Aku melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini dan mereka bilang bawa cuaca hari ini cerah."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Tepat setelah Mingyu mengucapkan hal itu setitik air jatuh tepat di puncak hidung Wonwoo yang diikuti dengan rinrik-rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin besar.

"Lari!" Mingyu langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

Wonwoo tertawa senang. "Sudah lama aku tidak main hujan-hujanan!"

"Kau bisa sakit." Mingyu melepas mantelnya dan langsung menutupi kepala Wonwoo agar tidak terkena hujan.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memaksa Mingyu untuk masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan handuk." Wonwoo segera berlari menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan Wonwoo langsung menyerahkan satu handuknya untuk Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengerngkan rambutnya yang basah dan juga mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk. Sampai ia selesaipun ia masih bisa melihat rambut Mingyu yang basah.

"Aigoo, apa kau tidak bisa mengeringkan rambutmu sendiri dengan benar?" Wonwoo langsung mengambil alih handuk Mingyu dan mengeringkan rambut namja itu.

Tep~

Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangan Wonwoo, membawa tangan itu kedalam genggamannya lalu menatap tepat pada manik mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup, pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Mingyu terlihat sangat seksi sekarang. Pandangan Wonwoo beralih menuju bibir tebal Mingyu. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir Mingyu, mengecup dan melumatnya sesekali. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Wonwoo buru-buru melepaskan ciuman itu dan ingin meminta maaf pada Mingyu namun belum ada satu kata terucap dari bibir Wonwoo, Mingyu sudah menarik pinggannya, membuat Wonwoo terduduk di pangkuan Mingyu dan mencium kembali bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo awalnya sangat kaget dan tidak menyangka jika Mingyu akan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain, mencurahkan perasaan mereka yang membuncah. Mingyu bahkan sangat menikmati debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Mingyu melesakan lidahnya masuk dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Wonwoo sampai akhirnya ia mencari teman untuk bertarung.

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu menandakan bahwa ia sesak dan itu juga tidak membuat Mingyu berhenti. Ia malah memindahkan ciumannya menuju leher Wonwoo, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang hanya dalam hitungan hari.

"Argh!" Wonwoo mendesah, menikmati ciuman Mingyu pada lehernya dan juga menikmati tangan Mingyu yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Wonwoo kembali mencium bibir Mingyu, melakukan apa yang seharusnya sepasang suami-istri yang boleh melakukannya.

.

.

Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tertidur di pelukannya. Ia bahkan dengan telaten membersihkan keringat yang masih menempel di kening Wonwoo. Ia lalu juga menaikan selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi setengah tubuh mereka menjadi sebatas dada dan mengecup penuh kasih kening Wonwoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi... bagaimana jika aku juga tidak bisa melindungimu?"

.

.

***  
.

.

Wonwoo terbangun karena merasakan sakit pada area bokongnya. Ia menggeram lalu membuka mata. Kosong.. kasur disebelahnya kosong. Wonwoo menatap jam dinding, sudah jam 11, pantas saja Mingyu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah tidur sangat lama karena kelelahan.

"Astaga sakitnya." Protes Wonwoo lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

.

Sudah puluhan kali Wonwoo menelepon Mingyu namun tidak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh namja itu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Apa ia menghindariku? Aniya-aniya, ia pasti hanya banyak pasien dan tidak sempat untuk melihat ponselnya." Ucap Wonwoo. Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin datang ke rumah sakit tapi bokongnya masih terlalu sakit dan jalannya sedikit mengangkang.

Sudah satu harian ini Wonwoo tidak bisa menghubungi Mingyu dan itu membuatnya amat kesal dan juga rasa takut dan kecewa hinggap di hatinya.

"Apa Mingyu meninggalkanku? Apa Mingyu membenciku? Apa Mingyu tidak mau melihatku lagi?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Mingyu-lah yang mengusik Wonwoo bahkan sampai dalam mimpi Wonwoo.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat, tidak mempedulikan bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia harus bertemu Mingyu sekarang juga!

Seperti biasa ia langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu tapi yang dilihatnya hanya ada Jeonghan disana.

"Wonwoo-ssi? Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Eung, apa Mingyu belum datang?"

"Mingyu?" Jeonghan memandang Wonwoo bingung. "Apa ia tidak memberitahumu kalau ia pergi ke Jeju untuk melakukan meeting menggantikan appanya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Jeju?" Wonwoo langsung bersumpah serapah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Mingyu tidak pernah mau menggantikan appanya meeting terlebih tempatnya lumayan jauh."

"Kurasa ia sedang menghindariku."

Jeonghan tersenyum maklum. "Kurasa ia memang memerlukan waktu untuk berfikir tapi tidak baik juga berpikir terlalu lama. "

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih Jeonghan-ssi."

"Ya sama-sama. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk kalian."

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap laut lepas yang berada di depannya, merasa perasaannya membaik setelah angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menatap ponselnya, banyak sekali missed call dari Wonwoo. Mingyu berfikir, apa yang namja itu lakukan? Apa ia sudah makan? Mingyu juga bisa membayangkan wajah Wonwoo pasti dengan kesal saat ini karena tidak bisa menghubunginya. Mingyu tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru sehari saja ia sudah merindukan Wonwoo.

"Melarikan diri, huh?"

Mingyu langsung membalikan badannya dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja mampir di otaknya.

"Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Mingyu kemudian memukul bahu namja itu keras-keras.

"Aw!"

"Dasar namja brengsek!" Wonwoo menghujami Mingyu dengan pukulan-pukulan di dadanya. Ia sangat kesal bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir.

"Aku kira aku akan kehilanganmu. Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kau pergi ke sini? Apa kau menyesal sudah melakukannya denganku? Kenapa-"

"Aku hanya butuh waktu berfikir.. bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindungimu? Bagaimana jika kau Aku berpikir hal-hal yang sudah kulewati denganmu dan juga mencoba diri, dan kau tahu hasil apa yang kudapat? Aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa jauh lagi darimu. Aku mau kau berada di sampingku Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo terdiam, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Jika kali ini aku mengatakannya, apa kau mau membalasnya?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Wonwoo tertawa bahagia. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi jangan pernah coba-coba untuk melarikan diri dan meskipun kau melarikan diri, akan kukejar kau sampai dapat dan tidak akan pernah ku lepaskan."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah lepaskan aku."

Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan beberapa kali mengecup kening Wonwoo.

.

" _Jihoon-ah, kau lihat? Aku sudah bahagia sekarang jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo dan dia adalah pemilik hati Kim Mingyu yang baru. Eits jangan marah, bagaimanapun kau juga akan tetap berada di hatiku. Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon, semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya."_

.

.

.

 **END!**

.

.

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk segala respon baik yang aku terima di Chapter satu kemarin** **Wonwoo itu emang aslinya bawel kok Cuma muka emonya aja yang buat dia keliatan diem. Hehe.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih! Sampai bertemu di FF Meanie selanjutnya! Thankyou carats!**


End file.
